<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The legend of Asyncritos by Cupcakekiller205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410777">The legend of Asyncritos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakekiller205/pseuds/Cupcakekiller205'>Cupcakekiller205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakekiller205/pseuds/Cupcakekiller205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based around greek mythology following an OC of mine named Asyncritos and her life, including love life. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GirlxGirl, lesbian smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the legend of Asyncritos</p><p>Long ago...after Titanomachy the gods were weak. They may have won Titanomachy, but they were weak and exhausted. Unfortunately, they sensed Gaia was stirring. Something very powerful was stirring. No. Not stirring...something was being created. Something very powerful and very bad for the gods. There is little chance they could defeat the Titans again in their current state. They wouldn't have a chance against something even more powerful. But they all knew it. They could feel it in their bones. Gaia was up to something very evil. She was creating something to defeat the God's once and for all. The gods got their confirmation of the very thing they feared was happening soon after. Gaia had a new sinister creation, one more evil than anything before. The Gigantes. Giants. Not just one either. She created multiple just like she did the Titans but it was even worse than the Titans. She was creating one for each and every God. Twelve main Gigantes for the twelve gods. As well as Gigantes for other allies of the gods such as the three fates. The God's were scared, they knew they would need time to heal and regain their strength but they didn't have that time. So they wanted to create a being that could save them as well as the world as they knew it and with the little help the gods could offer, defeat the Gigantes. Maybe even Gaia herself. At first they didn't have a clue how to create this being. Then they realized they were able to defeat and fight against the Titans the best and most effectively when they all worked together. Using their collective strength. They created and gave a being life. It was a female. They gave her the name... Asyncritos. Because there was nonesuch as her and she was unequalled by any being. They bestowed the abilities and power of all twelve God's upon her. Only that power was the combined strength of all of them. In theory, she could single handedly defeat the Titan army. However, when they created and brought her to life. They didn't even have the strength to make her an "adult" per say. She was just a toddler. They still had to raise her and teach her and unlock all the knowledge and power she possessed. Yes, the gods didn't have the one hundred or so years they would need to regain their strength to defeat Gaia and her Gigantes on their own. But they figured they did have the fifteen years they would need to raise her and teach everything she would need to defeat the Gigantes. So they all spent the next fifteen years raising her. Her training was very difficult and rushed. If the God's could have chosen they would have taken a hundred years to train her properly and teach her every little thing but they didn't have that time. They trained her and pushed her constantly. They reminded her every minute of the enemy she would have to face one day. By the time she was ten she was tapped into just a portion of her strength and abilities and she was already immensely powerful. They knew she was ready when they put her up against Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, and Athena as her last training session when she became 15. It was basically her training session to make sure she was ready to face the Gigantes. Needless to say, she wiped the floor with them. She easily overpowered Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. When she went against Ares he was defeated in hand to hand combat within a matter of minutes and she outsmarted Athena and beat her strategy with ease. They knew she was ready. But, were also scared. Whilst trying to defeat their enemies, which were the monsters they had always been up against since their birth. Had they created an even worse monster. They did not know. That was a question only time would answer. Asyncritos kept training even after she proved herself so that she could learn to harness and control her powers on her own without the God's constantly controlling and supervising her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The reconnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asynkritos spent her first year on her own living with Hephaestus making a suit of armor for herself with his assistance and helped him with a few things. She didn't know who else to ask so she invites Aphrodite to come and see her and get her opinion on her new armor. Their meetup went better than she could have hoped for....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During that time she spent the first year with hephaestus making a suit of armor for herself with his assistance as well as a couple other things he needed help with and a sword. Asynkritos sent a message to aphrodite asking her to come visit. She knew how incredible she looked in the armor, she didn't know anybody except the gods though really and she figured it would be the least awkward asking Aphrodite for her opinion on it and she just hadn't seen her since she was 14. Aphrodite accepted and said she would come and visit three days later in the afternoon to hangout and catch up. Although Aphrodite was in for a surprise when she arrived. Hephaestus' forge where he and asynkritos worked and lived was in a mountain in the Olympus range. When Aphrodite arrived she met Asyncritos at the top of the mountain where she was waiting in the armor. Aphrodite appeared on the mountain top right next to Asyncritos and was greeted with the same big smile she remembered. However she was different from the last time Aphrodite had seen her. She was...well..she was an adult. She had matured and gone through whatever the godly equivalent of puberty was. She was stunning. Her body was amazing, her face was the same as it was a few years ago but more mature, sexier, and just as beautiful. The suit of armor fit perfectly on her. It captured every curve of her body and made her look incredible. Now she has a little evil smirk though that almost scared her. But it was the same Asyncritos she knew. Aphrodite just stared in awe for a moment and zoned out until Asynkritos waved her hand in front of Aphrodites face and snapped her out of it.</p><p>*Waves hand* "Hey? Aphrodite? Are you alright?" (Asynkritos) </p><p>"O-oh y-yeah I'm fine, sorry about that" (Aphrodite) </p><p>"It's okay don't worry just making sure you were alright you seemed like you really got deep in thought there for a second" (Asynkritos) </p><p>"I did I just zoned out thinking about something for a second" (Aphrodite) </p><p>Asynkritos asks what she was thinking about with a smirk on her face making Aphrodite blush. Since Asynkritos had gotten Aphrodite's opinion on the armor she wanted to change and get it off because yes it may have looked great but it definitely wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. So she invited Aphrodite to her quarters within the forges. Despite that the forges were hot and not the most appealing thing in the world she thought Asynkritos' quarters were quite nice. Asynkritos asked for help in getting her armor off. She could barely get it on by herself, Hephaestus was cool but she obviously didn't want his help getting it on and off. So since she had someone to help she asked. Asynkritos took off her leg and arm pieces but had Aphrodite unhook and take off her chest and hip pieces as well as her gambeson since she couldn't see back there and take it off easily. Her gambeson wasn't quite as big or bulky as the men's, she made one for herself that was a lot smaller and just went under her chest piece. It was all normal until Aphrodite took off her armor and realized she didn't have anything on under her gambeson and skirt. She didn't know why she was surprised those were the undergarments of the time but it caught her off guard. It made her cheeks go red, her heart flutter, and she started heating up she felt her chest getting warm. Asynkritos could tell Aphrodite was acting strange and starting to sweat so she offered that they go to the beach. Asynkritos put on her chiton and they made their way to the beach. They made small talk on their way there. Once they got there Asynkritos took off her chiton and got in the water. At first Aphrodite looked at her weird and was confused because she thought they were just sitting at the beach and didn't realize they were swimming. Aphrodite was kind of reluctant because she didnt want to get in the water so Asynkritos used the charmspeak she had learned from the very person she was using it on. She didn't think it would work because charm speaking doesn't have an affect on other people who can do it. But it supposedly only works on people who are attracted to you. So she gave it a shot and figured if it did work for much as just a second it would also prove Aphrodite thought she was attractive in which she was starting to think she did based on how she had been acting. </p><p>"Come ooon Aphrodite, the water is nice and it's relaxing." (Asynkritos)</p><p>"Hmmm alright if you say so" (Aphrodite)</p><p>Aphrodite wasn't reluctant after Asynkritos tried to use the charm speaking. In fact it worked wonderfully and she took off her chiton entirely completely exposing herself before snapping out of it and realizing what happened. She snapped out of it and her eyes widen showing she had realized what happened. </p><p>"You little shit *giggles*" (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Hahahah I got you, I wanted you to swim with me you looked like you could use it and I didn't know what else to do so I tried the charm speaking you taught me. I also remember you saying it only works on people who are attracted to you....I didn't realize you are attracted to women." <br/>Asynkritos said with a smirk </p><p>"Shit I forgot about that. Yes I am attracted to women why wouldn't I be I'm the goddess of Love and Pleasure. loove and pleasure aren't only limited to just man and woman. Also I guess you caught me....yes I'm attracted to you. It's a little hard not to be though, especially with how you've been teasing me today. I know what your doing and I'm pretty sure you do as well" (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Yep I knew exactly what I was doing but shit I did not think it would work so well. Now come get in the damn water with me. (Asynkritos)</p><p>Aphrodite got in the water and swam around but basically just watched Asynkritos swim around for a bit. After about ten minutes she noticed this and swam over to Aphrodite asking her what was wrong. Aphrodite says she was just admiring her she couldn't keep her eyes off of her and that she hasn't had feelings like this for another woman before.</p><p>"Hey are you alright? You seem to be staring at me, do I have something on me or do I look weird?" (Asynkritos)</p><p>"No no darling you look wonderful. Actually your stunning, it's an incredible sight seeing you swim and be in your element. I-I just have never had such feelings like this for another woman before. Don't get me wrong I am attracted to them like I said earlier but I've never had feelings like this before." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Hmm well is this good or bad?" (Asynkritos)</p><p>"It's good. Even though I'm slightly confused by these feelings they're quite nice. But I also don't even know if you reciprocate these feelings. I wouldn't want to act on them unless you did." (Aphrodite) </p><p>"Well I knew you are the amazing Aphrodite goddess of Love and Pleasure and whatever else so I knew I would probably have some feelings for you. I assume everyone that meets you does. However I was definitely not expecting you to have feelings for me. I'm just myself I'm not this amazing goddess or anything like you. I would not be opposed to you acting on those feelings either." (Asynkritos)</p><p>"How could I not have feelings for you. Yes your you. But that's the thing your amazing. Your Asynkritos. The goddess of everything made by the Olympians to defeat their greatest enemies the giants and even Gaia herself." (Aphrodite) </p><p>Asynkritos looked at Aphrodite tears welling up. Asynkritos hugged Aphrodite and just said thank you while a couple tears ran down her cheeks. Then Asynkritos let go and said thank you once again and suggested that they get out of the water and hangout on the beach. They got out of the water and Asynkritos used her water powers to dry them off. After that they put their chitons on and layed on the beach. Asynkritos' thoughts were driving her crazy and she was getting impatient so she got up and sat on Aphrodite straddling her. Which she was not expecting, she looked at Asynkritos for a second confused but then she smirked and asked her what this was about. </p><p>"Woah what are you doing there Asynkritos?" (Aphrodite)</p><p>"You said you had feelings for me and wanted to act on them...but you never did so I am for you." (Asynkritos)</p><p>Asynkritos grabbed Aphrodite's wrists and held them above her head and lowered her face to Aphrodites hovering it just above hers for a few seconds. She could feel the heat generating between them, Aphrodite's chest starting to rise and fall faster than before, she could even smell her and despite that they were in the ocean just minutes ago she smelled amazing like fresh strawberries. Then she kissed her. Their lips for perfectly together like they had been made for each other. Soon enough they're lips were moving in sync like dance partners who had gone over a routine a thousand times. After a few seconds Asynkritos let go of Aphrodite's wrists and so she moved them to Asynkritos' waist while she had her hands on the side of Aphrodite's face. It got more passionate between them by the second and soon they were making out. Asynkritos moved her hands down and felt Aphrodite's breasts, while Aphrodite slipped her hand under Asynkritos' chiton and groped her ass. With Asynkritos straddling her Aphrodite could feel her wetness start to drip down onto to lower stomach. So she gripped Asynkritos' ass and slowly started moving her hips so she started grinding her throbbing sweet spot on her as she let out a moan due to the pleasure from the friction. The sound made Aphrodite even more wet then she already was immediately. But then Aphrodite realized it was getting late. The sun was starting to set. Aphrodite stopped and whispered in her ear that she had to go since it was getting late. Asynkritos let out a whine that they had to stop but more importantly that Aphrodite had to go. Asynkritos got off of her and they stood up to hug and say good-bye and agreed to meet up again in a week when Aphrodite was free. Aphrodite turned into her true form and was gone in a flash, literally. After that Asynkritos headed back to the forges where she had dinner and went to her quarters for the night. As she was laying down to sleep all she could think about was her time with Aphrodite, and she couldn't wait to see her again. She also knew this next week was going to be a very long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter I tried to make it hot. If you have any suggestions, ideas, feedback, or things you would like to see please let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphrodite invites Asynkritos to a picnic. Sorry no spicy stuff in this chapter but stick around for the next chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aphrodite's POV</p><p>The week I had to wait before I saw Asynkritos again was one of the longest weeks ever. It seemed so dull or boring without her. I spent the entire time trying to busy myself by making mortals become infatuated with one another and even appearing to a few mortals as a traveler to give them love advice. But no matter what I did nothing made me feel as happy as I did with her. That week seemed to be incredibly long. Especially because I felt bad about how I just up and left when we were at the beach. I didn't really have anything I needed to up and leave to I actually didn't have anything for the rest of the night. </p><p>I hoped and assumed that Asynkritos would just be okay with it because I'm a god and Asynkritos just assumed I had godly business to attend to and it seemed to work, granted she is a god as well but she doesn't really have anything to do like the rest of us. I had to leave though. If I would've stayed any longer things would've gotten out of hand with all the things I wanted to do to her. I even got so hot and bothered from our get together at the beach I couldn't keep from touching myself once I got back to my palace afterward. All I could think about was Asynkritos and it was one of the most satisfying orgasms ever. I want to be a tease and make her wait before Asynkritos got anything more than what happened at the beach and have some self control for once. I also strangely just wanted to get to know her more. </p><p>Asynkritos seemed magical to me, made me feel like I was under some sort of spell. My heart fluttered, my cheeks went red, I even got goosebumps thinking of what happened on the beach that evening. But there wasn't any magic. I could sense if there was, and there wasn't one bit. I had a suspicion of what it might be but I quickly dismissed the thought. Giving it the explanation of its only because Asynkritos has the same powers as me so that's all it is and that's why I've never felt this before because no one else has the powers except for Asynkritos. </p><p>During the first couple days of the very long week I also thought about what we would do next time we saw one another. I knew it was only right that I invite Asynkritos to some sort of get together since Asynkritos invited me last time. It took me a second but after a couple days I decided on a picnic.<br/>
I would invite Asynkritos to a beautiful meadow where we would pick some flowers, make flower crowns, then have dinner while watching the sunset and maybe even look at the stars for a little while. I then ordered a messenger of mine to pass that along to Asynkritos and then I procceeded to try and busy myself for the rest of the week. </p><p>Finally a week had passed and the day arrived. I asked her to meet me on a cliff in Cyprus. The word cliff doesn't make it sound as appealing as it really is though. It's a grassy meadow dotted with trees and flowers. You can see the whole valley to the left and the ocean in front and to the right it was truly a sight to see. I figured it would be quite romantic. I asked Asynkritos to come in the evening so we could pick flowers, eat supper and maybe do some star gazing. </p><p>When I arrived she was already there sitting on the edge of the cliff enjoying the view in the same skimpy chiton as last time but I was not complaining I loved to look at her in it. I walked up besides her and for a second it seemed she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice I was there. Usually a god would take offense in a thing like that. But I just thought it was cute to be honest she seemed so peaceful and calm. When she noticed I was there her face lit up and a smile spread across it. She asked for me to sit next to her on the cliff. </p><p>"This place is really incredible Aphrodite. Thank you for inviting me here it's amazing I love it. It's so peaceful and nice I could sit here for hours, especially if it was with you. " Asynkritos said with a smile on her face blushing a little bit</p><p>"Thank you I'm happy you quite like it. But it's really not a big deal there's plenty off beautiful places like this all throughout the region." Aphrodite said trying to act like she didn't know how amazing the place she chose was</p><p>"Wait, really?! I don't know why I didn't think about that until now of course there is." Asynkritos says slightly embarrassed "I've just been focused on work and designing the last year living with Hephaestus and it's not like I got to explore and see places during all the years of training." (Asynkritos) </p><p>"Yes there's an abundant amount of them all throughout the world really not even just in this region. I am sorry you have not gotten to see the world. That's something I did not agree on with the other gods. I always thought your training was too strict. That's why I wasn't super involved. But why don't you leave Hephaestus' forge and go somewhere go explore the world and see all the amazing places like this. You certainly have the power too." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Thank you! I am happy someone agrees they were too strict but as much as I hated it. It payed off. I know a decent amount of my abilities and power and I have faith in myself that if Gaea were to arrive tomorrow with the Gigantes I could defeat them. That's the thing yes I have been making the armor and designing and haven't gone much of anywhere during the past year. But I have still been practicing my abilities since I no longer have the gods constraining/supervising me. I also do want to get our of here and go somewhere else and explore I just don't know where." (Asynkritos) </p><p>"Well in that case yes it was good and I am happy it payed off. I didn't think about practicing once you were done with training either. Well maybe I can help you find somewhere else to stay and even help with your adventures, show you some more amazing places." (Aphrodite) </p><p>"Really? That would be wonderful because I don't really know what I'm doing or supposed to do. I trained for battle and harnessing abilities and defeating the enemy, just being a living weapon for sixteen years but nothing about just living and having an actual life." Asynkritos said with frustration in her tone</p><p>"That's horrible I'm sorry they did that too you, I never even thought about that. I don't have to much to do. I could easily assist you. I would love to it would be quite fun and I would love to spend time with you." (Aphrodite) </p><p>"Thank you, I would love that. I like spending time with you too and your really the only person I've gotten together with. Its not like I ever had friends I would get together with when I was training and since then I've just been in a self imposed isolation with Hephaestus for a year. It's really nice to talk to someone else." Asynkritos said sincerely</p><p>"Of course. I have a couple ideas for places you could live. Plenty of beautiful places I wanna take you already and fun things to do. Now as fun as this is would you like to make some flower crowns and eat." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Yes I would love too!" (Asynkritos)</p><p>We got up and started walking through the meadow picking some flowers we liked while I pondered the idea of traveling with Asynkritos. It sounded amazing get to travel and show the woman I like so much all the amazing things in this world. I'd do that anyday, but then my mind wondered to what she said about simply being trianed to be a living weapon for years but not how to be a person. Well not a person but a god, with a life. I felt awful and I don't think I ever thought about her training like that because as much as I disagreed with the gods I still kind of viewed her training the same as them. She was our tool, our weapon, and would one day be our savior from the giants and Gaea. But she was more than that, she was an amazing woman that wanted to see the world and have a life as more than just a tool of the gods. We gave her life then starved her of it. </p><p>Soon after picking a couple flowers Asynkritos turned to Aphrodite and asked if she thinks Asynkritos has Demeter's abilities. They both assumed she would because Demeter was one of the Olympians and one of the Olympians that helped created her. </p><p>Asynkritos got on her knees put her hand on the ground and tried to make a tulip grow. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then a stem came up out of the ground and within seconds it bloomed into a full lily. With that Asynkritos then decided she was gonna try and grow flowers all around them at once and see if it works. She closed her eyes and concentrated for almost a minute nothing happened. Then throughout the meadow you could see little buds and stems come up from the ground but as soon as you looked to a different part of the meadow the flowers were already blooming. </p><p>She was doing it, beautiful flowers of all species, types, and color were all over in the field now. It was beautiful. Asynkritos looked up a few moments later and to her own surprise she done it she was quite pleased with herself. Just to make her feel even better but mainly tease her I gave her a kiss on the cheek before I proceeded to pick the prettiest flowers I could find for us. I summoned a blanket for us to sit down on and Asynkritos used her powers again to make the flowers grow together and make real flower crowns. They were really pretty. </p><p>Obviously I picked out the flowers but she's the one that grew them and made the crowns so I gave all the credit to her which I was okay with. It made me happy giving someone else the credit for once and seeing her happy when she got it was definitely worth it. </p><p>Then I also summoned my assistant to bring us the picnic basket I had prepared for dinner. It had nectar and ambrosia obviously but that alone isn't a picnic so I also brought some fresh grapes, oranges, raspberries, grapefruits and even some wine from Dionysius himself. Asynkritos seemed quite pleased with it she loved the fruits but apparently she had never had wine until now. </p><p>We sat together and ate for some time talking, watching the sunset, and messing around even feeding each other food every now and then. She drank half of the wine and since she had never had any before she was definitely somewhat inebriated. But honestly it was one of the funniest things ever and she was so goofy and cute when she was inebriated. She made sure to have the rest of the wine I didn't drink before I sent the food away. </p><p>Once we were finished eating we layed down and looked at the stars. We hadn't talked about what happened when we got together at the beach, but when we were done eating and layed down to look at the stars she immediately nestled in under my arm and layed down on me. We cuddled and looked at the stars for a while admiring them, I didn't know if this was a result of the wine or not but I wasn't against it at all. </p><p>Eventually we both fell asleep but we woke up a little while later when it got cold outside. It was late and she was still kind of drunk but also didn't feel good now so I took her back to Hephaestus' forge. I was able to travel straight into her room thank gods then I didn't have to see my brother and go through the forge to get to her room. </p><p>When we got to her room I set her on the bed and gave her some ambrosia to make her feel better then I helped her take her chiton off, got her into bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek just before I left. Normally I would leave and let her do that on her own but she had quite a lot of wine and I don't think she could have done it on her own if she tried. Gods can get drunk take Apollo and Dionysius for example, and yes she is a god. But I don't know how she handles alcohol, although considering she was already not feeling good I figured she wouldn't feel good the next morning. So I left a note saying for when she woke up telling her to have the ambrosia and nectar I left on the nightstand for her and told her to meet me at the beach tomorrow. If she felt up to it. Then I left for the night to return to my palace. I had trouble falling asleep that night because all I could think of was her. She was the last thought in my head before I slept but I was perfectly okay with that and wouldn't mind if it happened to stay that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's kind of cheesy but it's the best I could come up with. I hope you all like it let me know if you have suggestions and want me to keep doing these</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphrodite is going through on her promise to show Asynkritos new places, things, and experiences in this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asynkritos' POV</p><p>I woke up with a hazy memory of the previous nights events. Along side an awful headache and just overall I felt like skatá (shit). I knew alcohol makes mortal creatures feel awful but I didn't realize it did the same thing to gods and I didn't realize it made us lose our memory too.</p><p>Once I brought myself to open my eyes and try to get up the first thing I saw to my surprise was the ceiling of my room  in the forge. I figured I was still outside for some reason because that's the last thing I remember from last night but then I got flashes of memory from when Aphrodite helped me get to my room and lay down. Gods she was wonderful. Dinner with her last night was amazing (besides the alcohol obviously) just thinking about dinner, about her, made me feel a little bit better and a slight smile grow on my face despite the pain I was in. I really hoped we could get together again soon and if she was serious about what she said regarding showing me the world. That would be incredible. </p><p>I finally sat up on my bed and my head immediately throbbed, I got dizzy/lightheaded, I even felt like I might puke. I took a few deep breaths and looked around the room too see something on my bedside table. </p><p>It was some nectar and ambrosia Aphrodite had left for me. As well as a note saying the nectar and ambrosia were for if I felt sick and needed them when I awoke and to meet her at the beach if I felt alright. My gods I had only gotten together with this woman twice and I already loved her so much. She's so amazing. She's sweet, nice, fun, she's smart, I love her personality. I love her taste in material items. I love the way I get goosebumps and my skin feels electric when she touches it. She's absolutely stunning, no wonder almost everyone who has the chance of coming across her is infatuated once they leave her presence. Woah, maybe I really did love this woman. No, I'm sure it's nothing. She's the goddess of Love and Beauty this is probably just how everyone who meets her feels. </p><p>I ate the Ambrosia, drank the Nectar, and layed in my bed for a few minutes letting the food get in me and help me feel better. I still felt tired, kinda dizzy, and had a little headache but I already felt way better than I had. I put on a new clean chiton for the day and headed to the beach. </p><p>It wasn't too late, about mid-morning. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, the slightly cold morning air barely nipping at your skin. However not in an unpleasant way, more like a nice morning wake up call way. This was the best way to wake up in my decision. Little did Aphrodite know as well, I came to this beach nearly every morning after I woke up. It was the first thing I did once I got out of bed. Come to the beach to wake up. Maybe do some training or exercise for a little while then get started in the forge for the day. </p><p>I walked down to the beach to see that Aphrodite was already there waiting for me. She wasn't swimming or anything she was just sitting at the edge of the water line, enjoying the view, letting the water wash over her feet. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. Then she did something surprising. </p><p>We looked at each other and made eye contact for a moment after I sat down next to her. Then she placed her hand on the side of my face, leaned in and kissed me. Her lips on mine was one of the best feelings in the world. No, it was the best feeling in the world and I refused to believe otherwise. I cupped her hand and deepened the kiss for a few more seconds. She pulled away and asked how I felt with a smile and the loving look of concern and care on her face giving me the butterflies. She was absolutely beautiful in the morning sunlight. </p><p>"How do you feel this morning darling?" (Aphrodite)</p><p>"I feel better now that I'm here with you." (Asynkritos)</p><p>"I'm happy that you feel better love." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Thank you for everything you did." (Asynkritos) </p><p>"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"What do you mean. You went out of your way to bring me back to my room and help me get in bed when I was heavily intoxicated and most certainly couldn't do it myself, then you left the note and food for me in the morning because you knew I wasn't going to feel good. Thank you, that was quite nice of you. I would also like to repay you in some way if you would let me." (Asynkritos) </p><p>"It's nothing, I knew you couldn't do it yourself and didn't want you to get hurt or something. It would have also been quite impolite and disrespectful if I didn't help. Sorry for taking your chiton off as well you just weren't feeling good, I didn't want you to puke all over your clothes and it's never fun to sleep in your chiton." (Aphrodite) </p><p>"I don't care thank you and I'm gonna repay you somehow. Yes, I certainly couldnt do it myself. I also definitely don't wanna puke on my chiton and I don't mind that you saw me without it as long as you enjoyed the view." (Asynkritos)</p><p>"Good I'm happy you are not upset with me and yes I most certainly enjoyed the view" Aphrodite said giggling </p><p>"There is one thing I didn't mention in the note I left you though." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"What is it?" (Asynkritos)</p><p>"How do you feel about going on an adventure today?" (Aphrodite)</p><p>"Wait what?! Really?! We could go on an adventure and go do something?" (Asynkritos)</p><p>"Yes, we really could. I had a couple ideas for what we could do if you would like to join me on this adventure for today." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"I would love to join you!" (Asynkritos) </p><p>I am so excited. She asked me if I wanted to go on an adventure and do new things. It was happening! I got to do new things and go on adventures with the most amazing woman in the world. With that we were off for a day of new experiences and exciting adventures. Aphrodite explained to me how Prometheus and Athena had created these new beings called mortals or humans about 5 years prior. They were still slightly primitive but they were far superior to all other animals. They knew how to use tools and even the fire that Prometheus had given them. </p><p>But they couldn't control the flames and still did mess up sometimes. So Aphrodite's plan was that we go to where the mortals live and mess with them as well as laugh at them probably. We found some mortals of the male species that were trying to create sparks with two different kinds of rock. Aphrodite wanted me to use my fire powers to make the meadow go ablaze and out of control to freakout the mortals, so I did. They seemed calm at first when it was still small but they got freaked out and tried to put the flames out by stomping on it once it got bigger but they quickly tried running away because it hurt to step on burning foliage. However they kept tripping over each other and stumbling while they were trying to run away from the blaze that was coming at them. Aphrodite and I were laughing quite hard, it was hilarious how they were falling over each other. When we stopped laughing we went to where the fire had burned and I put it out as well as regrowing the plants where that had burned.</p><p>After this we found more mortals of the male species but this time they were out picking fruits and filling up the baskets they had. This time Aphrodite's idea was that I use my powers over nature and plants to make the plants attack the mortals and scare them a little bit. Then they would either run away or try to fight the plants which was funny either way. </p><p>We found a big rock closeby to hide behind in order to watch them. We spectated as I tried manipulating the plants to start moving and go after the mortals. I was able to make the plants start moving and go after the mortals but it took me a minute and I started feeling slightly unwell again as soon as we hid behind the rock close to the mortals. It was harder to use my powers to it seemed. The flowers and vines started wrapping around the mortals hands, Hyacinths lunging at them as if they were attacking and even growing at faster rate than usual. A few of the mortals ran tripping and stumbling away while one of them stayed and tried to fight them only to get scared and run away shouting curses at the plants not long after. Aphrodite and I were laughing so hard our faces hurt afterwards. We looked at each other once we finally stopped laughing and smiled at each other. Aphrodite asked if I had fun and would like to hear what she had planned next for us to do. </p><p>Obviously I said yes and she told me that the next thing she had planned for us was to visit a garden on Mount Olympus that they built recently. I had lived on Olympus for my fifteen years of training with rare trips to the mortal world. But I had not been to Olympus in over a year since my official training had ended. She grabbed my hand and we were at the entrance to Olympus in a flash. We made our way to the garden walking through the streets occupied by servants to the gods as well as the minor gods who lived on Olympus. Some of them bowed and offered Aphrodite gifts and offerings she simply politely refused them. After walking for a while we arrived at the garden. </p><p>Aphrodite went up to the gate and gently pushed it open gesturing me through. She quickly scanned around us and once she saw there was no one around she grabbed my hand entangling her fingers with mine. She led me through the garden showing me the different sections, all the amazing plants, as well as pointing out the ones she especially liked. She was not lying when she told me beforehand that the gardens are beautiful. She was right, it was truly a sight to see. The plants in the garden covered the entire color spectrum. Everything from white to black, from the darkest red to the darkest purple. There were plants of all shapes, sizes, types, varieties and the biggest, juiciest, fruits in the world. </p><p>Then once you got to the center of the garden there was a marble fountain with a statue of Demeter as a center piece. There was also benches around the fountain. It was incredible. Aphrodite said that Demeter herself tends the garden but I am not surprised. Only Demeter herself could grow such beautiful plants. We walked around the garden for a couple hours while we enjoyed the garden, each other's company, and talked. Once we were done at the garden Aphrodite told me she had one more thing for us to do to top off the day. </p><p>I locked my arm in hers as we disappeared from Olympus and reappeared on mountain in Cyprus once again but it was different mountain from the last time. We appeared at a marble picnic table on a mountain. It was beautiful. It was overlooking all the land around it so you could see the land layed out before us with the beach off to the right of us. There was also a palace on the mountain behind us, apparently it was Aphrodite's. She explained to me how despite that the gods are supposed to live on Olympus most of them still have places of living outside of Olympus, the way Hephaestus has his forge in the mountain, or Poseidon's palace in the Ocean. She had her own palace as well. There was food and drinks on the table ready for us. Plates full of all sorts of fruits, Ambrosia squares, Nectar, and some more wine. We sat down and started eating, I only drank the Nectar because I had my share of wine the previous night. After we got done eating in no time because we were both quite hungry after the long day I thanked her.</p><p>"Aphrodite, today was really amazing. I can't thank you enough for what you've shown me today and the fun I had with you. I haven't gotten out and done anything like this before and really wish I had sooner because I was missing out." (Asynkritos)</p><p>"You don't need to thank me or repay me. I was simply having fun with an amazing woman. I'm so happy you had fun today and enjoyed it. I wanted today to be the start of our adventures and showing you new things." (Aphrodite)</p><p>"I absolutely loved it, it was incredible, I think it was an amazing start. Well I really want to so if you think of anyway I can repay you please let me know." (Asynkritos)</p><p>"I might have a way you can do that but that's for another time. I'm thrilled you think it was an amazing start. My goal was to give you a wonderful day." (Aphrodite) </p><p>"Maybe you'll have to indulge me sometime then and show me how I could do that and you gave me the best day ever. I don't think there's much else that could make this day anymore wonderful." (Asynkritos) </p><p>"I might, do not worry darling. Can I ask what would make this day anymore wonderful?" (Aphrodite)</p><p>"If I got to spend the rest of the day with you, that would make it truly wonderful. There was also another activity I was hoping we could partake in." (Asynkritos) </p><p>"Well, I do not have anything else to do tonight. I am certainly able to spend the rest of tonight with you. Oh, I think I know just what activity you are talking about, I would love to partake in that especially with You. (Aphrodite) </p><p>I blushed hard when Aphrodite said that and I could feel my heartrate increase. I'm certain that she saw, I could tell by the smirk on her face after she said it. She licked her lips while she scanned my body. Then she grabbed my hand and led me from the picnic table towards the palace entrance. I didn't know exactly what would happen tonight but I had a guess and I really hoped it was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really tried to be descriptive and really paint the pictures of what they were doing and seeing. Let me know if you have any suggestions or feedback or things/situations you would like to see and I hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story if you have any feedback or recommendations please let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>